


Worth It

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [10]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Barry x Reader, Diana x Bruce
Series: Eli [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 7





	Worth It

You smiled sweetly at him as his cheeks warmed, not focusing on the argument the boys were going through. You were glad that he didn’t seem upset over Eli calling you ‘mama’. You were definitely not upset but you were sure you’d have to have a talk about it at some point. That was a very big deal, after all.

Barry got up towards the end. “Want me to clean him up?” He offered to take the messy toddler..

“I’ll go with you.” You smiled and followed him. Eli was playing with his messy hands as you carried him to the closest bathroom. You sat him on the counter as Barry got a washcloth. As soon as the water was on Eli got very excited. He squealed, ready to play. “It’s time to get cleaned up.” You chuckled. 

“Mamaaaaa.” He splashed the water happily. 

You blushed and looked at Barry. “I honestly don’t know where that came from.” 

He shook his head. “Probably daycare.” He said shyly. “I’m sorry if it weirded you out.” He said as he worked in cleaning Eli’s hands off. “I was taken by surprise, so I bet you were, too.”

“No...I’m okay with it.” You admitted quietly. “It’s cute.” And he honestly didn’t have a mother figure. 

Barry smiled softly at that. “Thanks. It is…” He agreed easily. “I was worried you’d pull away. I mean, what teenage girl wants to be called mama?” 

You looked at him. “Just me I guess.” You shrugged a shoulder. “Would you...would you want to go on a date with me?”

He blushed brightly. “Yes.” He said quickly. He smiled at you shyly. You grinned back at him. “Did you have anything in mind?”

“Maybe having someone watch Eli and we can cook dinner together and then after we eat, watch a movie?” 

“That sounds great.” He beamed. “I can’t wait.” He was excited about a date with you, and looked forward to it. “Do you like shrimp scampi?”

“I do.” You grinned. “That sounds amazing.” You hoped this would lead to more dates. Barry blushed as you lifted Eli and kissed the toddler’s cheek. “Do you want one too?” You said shyly but teasingly. He looked surprised that you’d offered, and pecked his cheeks. 

He blushed brighter. “Thank you.” He chuckled as Eli tried to kiss your cheek. 

“Adorable.” You squeezed Eli. “Shall we go back?” You smiled. “I’m sure they’re missing his cute face.” 

Barry beamed and nodded, thrilled you two would be going on a date. Nothing could curve his excitement as he walked out with you. He just wondered who he’d ask to watch Eli for a bit. His dad would always watch him, but Barry also wanted to give him a break from how long he’d been his main ‘babysitter’. Diana and Bruce were always busy. Victor was in school and had a pretty active social life. Arthur was left, or maybe Alfred. But Alfred deserved a break, too. He was such a hard worker. He’d talk to Arthur when he could. He saw Eli the least, too, so this would be a treat for the toddler. 

Eli squealed when he was back, waving to everyone. “Hi!” He slid off of your lap once you sat down, going over to see Henry. The man scooped him up and smiled. 

“Having fun?” Henry asked.

Eli nodded. “Mama. Dada.” He pointed to you both. He bounced excitedly. 

Henry chuckled and played with him a bit, happy if you and his son were happy. Which you looked it. He was also happy that Barry had everyone else, as well. They’d been chatting with him, and they were truly good people. He was glad he had finally came this year. When Eli yawned, Barry chuckled. “I guess I need to get him home.” 

You stood up as well, nodding. “It’s been really nice.” You smiled. “Do you need help with his jacket?” You offered. When he nodded, you went to grab it to help him with it. Eli let Barry lift him from Henry’s lap, clearly getting more tired. “He’s pooped.” You giggled. 

“Majority of us are.” Diana said playfully, watching him fondly. “I can’t wait to see him on Christmas day.” This year he could really get involved.

“I’m looking forward to that, too.” Barry said excitedly. . “I’ve been picking things up here and there the past few months.” He admitted as you helped Eli get his arm in a sleeve. “This way I’m not rushing to buy it all at once.” That was also the best way to budget.

“That’s sweet.” Diana smiled. 

“We’re going to have a heck of a party.” Bruce nodded. “I think we’re doing it at Diana’s this year.” He noted. 

“I’m so excited for the holiday baking.” You nodded. “Especially if I can get Eli to help like he did with our cupcakes before.” 

Barry smiled proudly at that, loving that your plans included Eli. “I’m sure he’d love that.” He said as Eli put his head on his shoulder. 

“Me, too.” You nodded. “Thank you for dinner.” You went around hugging everyone goodbye. When you got back to Barry, you ran your hand through Eli’s hair gently. “Text me when you get home?”

He nodded. “I will.” He smiled. “Night.” 

You waved and watched them walk out. Henry has gone out first to heat the car up for Barry, so you turned to the others to see a smirking Arthur. “No mister.” You crossed your arms. “No more being a butt.”

“Was just going to say you look happy, kid.” He grinned. “That’s all.”

* * *

Barry texted you once he was home and Eli was in his crib. _Home :)_

You replied instantly. _Good! Stay warm :)_ You replied. _Aunt Diana stayed at Bruce’s tonight so I get this place to myself lol_

Barry smiled. _Happy for them. I’m happy for us too! :)_ He replied as he unlaced his boots with his other hand. 

_I was terrified asking you, honestly 😅_ You told him. _But it was worth it!_

He chuckled shyly. _I was surprised but happy._ He typed quickly, moving around to get ready for bed. _I was too shy to ask myself._ He admitted. _I’ve wanted to for a little while._

 _That makes me happy :) I’m glad we’re on the same page._ He could just picture the smile he’d become so fond of. He couldn’t wait until the actual date. He made a note to put some money aside, especially for flowers. 

_I hope you have a great rest tonight :)_ He sent back. _I know I will._

 _I already miss you boys :(_ You replied. _Can we bring Eli to the park this weekend and we can plan our date?_

 _Sounds perfect to me._ His cheeks hurt from smiling. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. _Maybe get some cocoa?_

_With extra marshmallows! 😋_

* * *

You were lying in bed sideways, now in comfortable pajamas as you texted him. You were feeling hopeful about your possible relationship with Barry. You were glad you had enough guts to say something. And you were telling the truth- you did miss them already. You couldn’t go many days without seeing both Barry and Eli. You had grown to love the little guy. 

A lot. You had a folder of pictures Barry sent you, along with selfies you’d taken with him. You admitted to yourself that you melted when he called you ‘mama.’ It had taken you by surprise in a good way. You wondered how Barry felt about it- despite talking about it briefly after dinner. You wanted to be sure. _Should we talk about the mama thing? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with it._

He took a moment to reply. _I’m not uncomfortable, as long as you’re not?_ You pictured him blushing. 

_I’m really not._ You told him honestly. _It’s cute 🥰_ you felt relieved that he was truly okay with it. That easily could have caused problems. You hoped that you could become part of their lives even more so now. _I may need a video of it for those long school days 😝_

 _We can make that happen :))_ He replied instantly. 

You grinned at that, excited. _Maybe in a couple weeks we can ask my aunt to watch him so we can go Christmas shopping for him, too?_ 🥰

 _Perfect! :)) we can have a hot chocolate and pizza date? Do those go together?_ He asked.

 _How about pizza, shopping, then hot chocolate?_ You countered. 

_I like your brain!_ He sent back. _It comes up with great ideas._

You giggled and sent him a selfie of you blowing a kiss. You felt like a teenager with her first crush again. 

_Wow :)) instant save._ He sent before sending you a selfie of him smiling. _I have to sleep for work but I’d rather text you 😩_

_I’d rather you text me too :(_

_text me when you wake up?_

_Will do!!_ You promised. _Night :)_

* * *

Once he plugged in his phone, he checked the alarm and sighed. He hoped time flew by until your date. He wasn’t nervous, but excited. Life was really looking up for him and Eli now. He couldn’t believe how lucky he felt by meeting you. Finally sleep caught up with him and he drifted off. 

Before he knew it, his alarm was going off, followed by an annoyed Eli. “Dada!” He said with a tone. He clearly wanted to remain asleep. 

“I know.” Barry said sleepily and shut it off. Yawning, he pushed his blankets back to get up and get Eli. “I’m comin’, buddy.”

Eli snuggled to him instantly when he lifted him. “Hi, dada.” He yawned.

“Hi.” He kissed his head before taking him to the kitchen. He got him into his seat easily and ran his hand through Eli’s hair. “Eggs today?” He asked the sleepily toddler.

“Mhmm.” Eli nodded, rubbing his eyes with his fists. “Mama?” He asked Barry as he put his hands on the tray to his high chair. He leaned back as much as he could, trying to get comfortable.

Barry smiled. “I’m sure we’ll see her soon.” He promised him as he started getting breakfast ready for the two of them. He wouldn’t text you and wake you up, so he’d see if maybe Eli could video chat you later that day. 

Eli clapped tiredly. “Mama.” He nodded. 

* * *

You woke up around ten, and knew Barry was at work. Sitting up, you grabbed your phone to say good morning. You typed out a quick, cute message and sent it. While you hoped you’d get a reply soon, you understood that you might not. Running a hand through your hair, you yawned. It was nice sleeping in and you took your time to get out of bed. You didn’t have to work until that afternoon, so you were debating how to spend your morning. You brightened when your phone vibrated. 

_Hope you slept well. Eli was asking for you when he woke up :))_ He replied, making you go ‘awe’. 

_That’s the sweetest 🥺_ You sent back. _Tell him I miss him too (when you get him after work lol)_

 _I will! I’ll probably video call you if you’re not busy at that time?_ He didn’t know your work schedule by heart or anything. That, and he didn’t know if you might have plans with Diana.

 _Text me just in case beforehand but I would love to see you both! :)_ You told him. 

_Great :)_ He said simply. _I’ll text you again on my lunch break, if that’s okay?_

 _Yes, please! Hope you have a good morning._ You felt that was a good start to your morning. 

_I hope you do, too!_ He sent back, making you excited to see him and Eli again. Getting out of bed, you went to shower, planning out your makeup in your head. You felt better about your day already. 

* * *

Barry carried a temperamental Eli into the house, hoping once they’d relaxed that it would get better. “I’ll get your shoes off, hold on.” He softly told him as he kicked his feet. “Want me to put on Lilo and Stitch?” 

Eli nodded and huffed. He just seemed to be in a very bad mood. Once his shoes were off, he crawled off the couch to get his giraffe from the chair. He hugged it close as he sat on the floor. As Barry put the movie on, Eli watched him. “Mama.” He stated simply. He let out a sigh. 

“I’ll text her, okay?” He ran a hand through Eli’s hair before heading to the kitchen to text you and figure out dinner. He hoped you would be available as he knew bedtime would be hard if Eli didn’t feel better. Eli was becoming more and more attached to you- which was slightly worrying to him. What if things fell apart between the two of you? Even as friends? It would be him comforting the toddler. “Shit.” He groaned. That had always been one of his biggest concerns with getting close to someone. And it was happening. Eli saw you as his mother figure. He told you it was okay, but now he was slightly panicking. Shaking his head, he told himself to worry about that once Eli was in bed. He quickly texted you. _Eli is asking for you. Can we video chat in a bit?_

 _Yeah! I’m available. Just call me when you’re ready._ You replied quickly. 

“Eli, wanna talk to Y/N?” He called as he got out chicken nuggets for him. 

“Mama!” He said excitedly. He ran to Barry, all signs of grumpiness gone. 

Barry smiled and called you quickly as Eli tugged at his pants. Crouching, he scooped up the small boy to rest him on his hip. You answered right away. “Hi!” He grinned. “As soon as his boots were off he grabbed his giraffe and asked for you.”

“Mama!” Eli beamed at you cutely, waving. He kicked his feet, making him move up and down a bit. “Hi!”

You melted. “Hi, handsome!” You said excitedly back. “Did you have fun at daycare today?” You smiled. 

He nodded and babbled to you happily. He waved his giraffe at you, giggling, after a few minutes. 

You smiled widely and gave him your full attention. You couldn’t wait for him to have more words so he could really tell you stories. “I hope to see you soon, little guy.” You smiled. “We can watch a movie together, and I’ll bring cookies.”

He made a happy noise and wiggled. “You’ve made his day.” Barry told you. 

“Well, this made mine.” You chuckled. “But, I’m guessing you’d like to get to making your dinner, huh?” You knew that he didn’t get home that long ago. 

He nodded. “I could put my phone on something if you want.” He looked around. He wasn’t sure if he should tell you about how Eli was acting because you weren’t there. 

“It’s up to you.” You assured. “Hopefully we can get together soon.” You didn’t want to pressure him to keep you on the line if he was busy.

“I hope so, too.” He agreed, setting Eli in his seat before leaning his phone on the counter so you could see both of them. 


End file.
